


Be Still - A Kellen/Jackson Fanmix

by skimiskim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix by skimiskim, inspired by family!verse by goddessofbirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still - A Kellen/Jackson Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family!verse art/manips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394299) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth), [safeandwarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm), [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim). 



  


[Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?b4p2a2p2v8tx2p2)

1\. **I Found A Reason - Cat Power**  
 _And you'd better come come, come come to me_  
Better come come, come come to me  
Better run, run run, run run to me  
Better come

2\. **We Found Each Other In The Dark - City And Colour**  
 _So bright, the flames burned in our hearts,_  
That we found each other in the dark.  
Like beasts out in the wilderness  
We are fighting to survive and convalesce.

3\. **Love Come Rescue - Athlete**  
 _Mother do you still love this child?_  
Baby on the run  
Father would you forgive me now?  
When you see what I have become

_Love come rescue  
Love come rescue_

4\. **Be Still - The Fray**  
 _When darkness comes upon you_  
And covers you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name

5\. **This Love - Julia Stone**  
 _I can feel your heart beat when I'm all alone  
I can feel your heart beat like it's my own_

_I can hear your music from a million miles away_  
The angels got right when they made you  
The way they made you  
Sometimes I wonder if you're made from bones and skin  
Or are you something for me to begin again, again 

6\. **Listen (Listen, Listen) - The Wintersleep**  
 _There's something in the way our lips touch,_  
There's something in the way we're stuck together  
And they don't build love like that no more.

7\. **I Believe - Skye**  
 _I can tell you're feeling lost_  
Wondering round without a clue  
The road you will cross  
Take my hand I'll lead you

8\. **All I Need - Awolnation**  
 _All I need is you_  
Is all I need,  
If you could simply believe  
In me and we would be forever  
Together

9\. **Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) - MUSE**  
 _Our love would be forever_  
And if we die  
We die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever


End file.
